Items may be tagged in order to record the movement of the items through a supply chain. A tag may include a tag identifier that identifies the item. A tag reader at a location may read the tag to record the presence of the item at the location. Known techniques for tracking items using tags, however, are typically inefficient or ineffective in certain situations.